bigbrotherlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Legacy 2
Big Brother Legacy 2 '''is the 2nd season of the online Big Brother game, Big Brother Legacy, that takes place on Tumblr and Skype. This series is the brainchild of Randy. Applications went out looking for new players to join the series. The season is hosted by Randy, Dom, and Nicolas. The Tumblr blog for the season is: HERE!! Hosts Twists * '''The DYNASTY twist: Ali, Emily, Jay, and Ruthie will all pick 3 people. The order they will pick in will be decided by random.org. The only people competing in the HOH are the twelve houseguests. The winner of the HOH will also give their other teammates immunity for the week. Meaning that there will be no imploding in a coach’s team! The HOH is allowed to nominate anybody outside of their team. '''POV is where the next part of the dynasties twist comes in play. '''Each of the two nominee’s coach will be forced to play in the power of veto. (if the nominees share the same coach that coach will be the only one participating). The HOH, Nominees, + Coach(es), + person(s) (selected by random draw) will compete in POV! Eviction will happen as normal. COACHES CANNOT VOTE, '''and if coaches lose all three of their players they will be removed from the game. '''COACHES '''will enter the game after a certain mark in the game. (very much as what happened in Big Brother 14). ** Coaches pick three people, and coaches cant compete in HOH ** HOH cant nominate teammates, but can nominate anybody else ** Coaches are forced to play in pov if their person is nominated ** Coaches cant vote, will enter the game at some point, but if they lose all three players they can’t * '''The CHINESE ZODIAC twist: There are twelve chinese zodiacs, and twelve houseguests. This means that every houseguest will be appointed a chinese zodiac. And every zodiac will have an ENEMY '''and an '''ALLY. '''We will only tell you the zodiac that you are, your enemy’s zodiac, and your rival’s zodiac meaning that you will have to find out who is who. ** '''THE ENEMY ASPECT: If your enemy gets taken out you will now have their vote. For example if Dom is Randy’s enemy. And Dom is evicted. Randy will now be able to vote twice every eviction until the twist ends. ** THE ALLY ASPECT: if your ally gets taken out you will not be able to vote in the next eviction. Only the person affected will know they can’t vote, but they are able to tell people. * The MONGOL INVASION Twist: Instead of a normal week of Big Brother, the house will be challenged with a Survivor-style week where two people will win immunity. Everyone will then submit TWO votes, each for a different person that they would like to be evicted. The two people with the most votes will immediately be evicted from the house. * The SAFETY/BUYBACK Twist: Due to inactivity, the house was thrown a curveball and immediately competed in an endurance competition to stay in the game. The houseguest that did the worst was automatically evicted and joined the jury. The previously evicted houseguest that performed the best immediately re-entered the game and had another shot to win the game! Houseguests Voting History Note 1: There were only 6 votes to evict because Blake and Medha did not vote. Note 2: Since Madison was evicted and Jay had no more players left, Jay was evicted from the house. Note 3: This week was the Mongol Invasion twist. Ruthie and Ace received the most votes and were immediately evicted from the house! Note 4: There were only 5 votes to evict because Emily did not submit a vote. Note 5: There were 3 nominees this week due to Regan receiving her second strike. Note 6: Blake scored the lowest score and was then eliminated from the game. Ace then won the buyback and was made a houseguest once again! 'Weekly History' Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 'Statistics' Competition Wins *Ali - 8 *Emily - 3 *Nicole - 3 *Ace - 2 *Regan - 2 *Trae - 2 *Madison M - 1 *Medha - 1 *Nehemiah - 1 *Thomas - 1 HOH Wins *Ali - 3 *Emily - 2 *Ace - 1 *Madison - 1 *Nicole - 1 *Regan - 1 *Thomas - 1 *Trae - 1 POV Wins *Ali - 4 *Nicole - 2 *Emily - 1 *Medha - 1 *Nehemiah - 1 *Regan - 1 Times Nominated *Ace - 4 *Blake B - 4 *Regan - 4 *Caleb - 3 *Nehemiah - 2 *Nicole - 2 *Thomas - 2 *Ali - 1 *Cheyenne - 1 *Chrissa - 1 *Emily - 1 *Madison - 1 *Medha - 1 *Trae - 1